Unspoken in ANBU
by Juura99
Summary: There are many unspoken things in the ANBU world. But how does Sasuke feel about people using Naruto to 'relieve sexual frustration in order to perform better on missions? Especially when he's in love with the blonde? SasuNaru Yaoi. I don't own Naruto!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay then. This is just something that came to me and I just had to write it out. Hope you like it.**

"everyone speaking at once."**  
**_

* * *

_

**Prologue.**

_In the world of ANBU, there are many things that are unspoken, yet understood._

"Okay I want team two to patrol the border. Send word if anything goes amiss. Teams one and three, you go scout out that defined areas for any deviations in the original claims. Report back here at sunrise."

"Yes sir!"

_There are codes, rules and actions that everyone knows instinctually. No one has to mention them._

"Hm, things seem to be fine. But just in case we should split into two. Kiba, you and Naruto go check the south side. Sasuke and I will check the north. Let's meet back here just before heading to report in. Is that fine?"

"Sure."

"I got no problems with that."

"...Hn."

"Okay then. Move out!"

"Roger!"

'_When separated from your captain, but still in a group, the one who makes the best suggestion is the temporary leader until regrouping.' A code that is simply realised in silence._

"Sasuke, you seem a bit unhappy."

"I'm fine, Sai."

"Is it because you know what they are bound to do?"

"..."

'_When you identity, or the identity of a comrade is compromised, leave no witnesses.' A rule that was never written in the guide books, but was imbedded into them from the start._

"Hey, Naruto?"

"Hm?"

"I really need to go for a round...are you up for it?"

"Hmm...how badly would you say you need it?"

"Pretty fucking bad. The captain was giving me a serious lecture because of that last mission failure, my mother's been giving me hassles and frankly, my life's been shit lately. I need to relieve some stress. Help me out?"

"...Fine."

"Yes! You're the best!"

"Yeah, yeah. So, third base or all the way?"

"...The way my life's going, all the fucking way."

"Okay. Here, you'll need these."

"Oh, come prepared again!"

"Shut up."

'_Sexual intercourse between two teammates while on a long term mission is acceptable. Regardless of what gender each participant is. Relationships outside of ANBU work lines are irrelevant, and emotion is not needed. Teammates may relieve stress through sex if that is what will help them work properly.' An action that is well known throughout the ANBU recruits._

"Sasuke, you do realize that there is nothing between them, right? What they are doing is only a way to get rid of stress and tension that may affect their performance during missions. Their relationship is nothing more than friends. This is just a side thing to help them with work."

"I know that."

"So then why are you so angsty?"

"Because...it's not just Kiba..."

"Yes, well, that's not something we can help. Naruto is a favourite amongst all the ANBU. And he's such a simply minded being, he simply agrees because he sees it as a way to help with missions. Hell, he'd even give himself to me if I asked."

"Don't you fucking dare."

"Haha, you're rather funny when you're angry."

"..Hn."

_There are many unspoken things in the ANBU world._

"Ah! Aah! K-Kiba! T-there! AAH!"

"Ngh!..Haa...haa...Ah, N-Naruto!"

"Mmn...AAAAH!"

_There are many unspoken things...but not all of them are unanimously agreed upon.

* * *

**Just a prologue. Review if you want, but the actual story is next chapter.**_


	2. Unspoken in ANBU

**Okay, this is the main body of the story. Enjoy.**

"everyone speaking at once"**  
**

* * *

The sunlight streamed through the window, sending warmth to the occupants of the room.

Nara Shikamaru was lying on a bench, seemingly asleep. But everyone knew he was just resting and being lazy as usual.

Hyuuga Neji sat a bit further from him, drinking water from a glass every now and then. His pale eyes were focused on the door.

The three, newest recruits were sitting together in one corner. The first, Hoshi Natsuhi was staring into space, oblivious of the conversation going on beside him. The second, Kagemane Gaku was having a silent argument with his friend Izawa Ishizeki. They were debating whether or not to ask someone something, apparently.

Their Captain stood off to the side, his arms folded across his chest and his head bowed. He was waiting.

After a moment, there came a knock at the door before it opened to reveal four men.

Inuzuka Kiba, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and Sai.

"Oh? It looks like we're the last ones back." Sai commented, glancing around. Kiba laughed nervously.

"Aha! That's probably my fault." He said, scratching his head sheepishly.

"And why is that?" Neji asked. Kiba looked at him, grinning cheekily.

"Because I got carried away while getting some ass."

Naruto kicked Kiba in the behind, sending the dog-lover flying. However, his action cause the pain in his backside to spike and he hissed loudly, reaching back and rubbing his lower back.

"Dammit Kiba! You're like a fucking animal!" he complained.

Sasuke, who was standing behind the group adorned a very sour expression indeed, and his infamous death glare was now directed at Kiba.

"Sorry. Guess I was a bit too rough. Are your knees okay?" He asked his blonde friend. Naruto glowered at him.

"Yeah, they're fine. The cuts are healed already." He mumbled. He walked-limped-over to the empty bench and sat down with a wince. Neji pouted slightly.

"Well that's unfair. Here I was waiting for you to come back so I could get some." He said. He didn't fail to notice Sasuke's sharingan spinning wildly in his direction. He smirked.

Naruto waved a hand dismissively.

"Ask someone else. Shikamaru! You help him out!" he called.

Shikamaru didn't even bother to open his eyes. Instead he raised his hand and flipped Naruto the bird.

Neji chuckled.

"It's quite alright. I'm in no real hurry. It would've just been nice to get off a bit before going back to work tomorrow." He said and took another sip of water.

The door was slammed so hard that the newbies jumped ten feet.

"What was that?" they asked in unison.

Sai swung around to see that Sasuke had left the room in a rampage.

"Oh dear."

"What's wrong with him?" Kiba asked from his spot on the floor. Sai turned to look at him, then Neji and finally Naruto.

"I think you should go after him." He said.

The blonde nodded and got up without a word, gingerly opening the door and limping out.

"Should he really be walking around so much?" Shikamaru asked lazily. Kiba pouted.

"Hey, I'm not that vicious! I didn't even draw blood!"

Several pairs of eyes landed on him.

"Idiot."

* * *

Sasuke stomped around the clearing that was located quite a ways away from the hut. He was seething and constantly thrashing at the air randomly in his rage.

"That fucking prick. Who the fuck does he think he is? Asshole, just using him for a free fuck. Dammit, he's not a fucking toy!" he spat, lashing out at nothing again.

Sasuke had long ago come to realize his feelings for his blonde teammate. However, he had never wanted to risk his friendship with Naruto by telling him the truth, so instead he'd contented himself with watching from afar.

However, when they both joined ANBU, things changed.

Upon realizing that team member could and often would fuck each other while on long term missions, Sasuke noticed how several people approached the blonde.

Naruto, being the good natured soul he was, never turned anyone down. He saw it as simply elping them get rid of tension so that they could work better during missions.

But Sasuke could see the looks. The way they regarded Naruto like a piece of meat. The rookie nine members were the only exception. They only approached the blonde when their tension was high.

But that didn't change the way Sasuke felt.

Every time he saw Naruto leave with another ANBU, his blood would boil and he had to physically restrain himself from killing the bastards.

He knew that most of them took advantage of Naruto's innocent ideals and just used him to get a good lay, or else to humiliate the Kyuubi vessel.

He felt sick just thinking about all the times Naruto had had to take time off due to some injuries.

"Fuck!" he lashed out again, his hand hitting a tree roughly and causing the bark to fall off around his fist.

He, himself, had never approached the blonde. He wanted to, god he did. But at the same time he didn't want to use Naruto.

If him and the blonde did do that sort of thing, it would be as a couple. It would have feelings and emotion behind it.

But it was killing him. Every time he heard that Naruto had been fucked by someone, he grew jealous. He wanted to tell him to stop. He wanted to beat the shit out of him for doing it and acting like it was fine.

Because it wasn't!

"FUCK!"

With chakra pumping though his fist, he struck the tree again. The whole trunk cracked and groaned before splitting and falling over with a thunderous crash. He vaguely realized that the noise might attract unwanted attention, but he didn't care. He was way too pissed.

"Jesus, what the hell's the matter with you?"

Sasuke spun around, his eyes landing on the very object of his rage, jealousy and love.

Naruto stood with his arms crossed, surveying the scene before him.

"Sasuke, what's wrong? Why'd you storm off like that?"

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know?" the raven spat. He inwardly flinched at the hurt expression that crossed the blonde's face. He didn't mean to be so horrid, but he was still upset. The latest bout with Sai and then the careless words of Kiba were too much for him. He had snapped.

"Sasuke, tell me what's wrong. Maybe I can help you?" Naruto suggested, taking a cautious step forward.

"Oh, now you want to _help_ me too?" Sasuke snarled. He really didn't mean to be so cold, but he was so angry. And if Naruto had just realized his feelings sooner, he wouldn't be this angry. It was all Naruto's fault, he told himself.

"Sasuke, what the fuck is going on with you? Why are you talking to me like this? The fuck did I do to you?" Naruto demanded, temper rising. Sasuke scoffed.

"Oh, sorry I forgot how much of an idiot you were. Of course you wouldn't understand what you've done." He said in a mock understanding tone.

Naruto's blue eyes darkened in anger.

"The fuck, Uchiha?" he hissed.

Sasuke just growled in retort. Naruto lost his patience, stepped forward and grabbed Sasuke's arm harshly.

"Tell me what the fuck is going on, dammit! What do you want from me?" he yelled.

That was it.

Sasuke wrenched his arm away only to reach up and grab Naruto's face. He pulled the blonde forward, smashing their mouths together roughly. He licked, sucked and nipped at the pink lips, biting hard enough to get Naruto to open his mouth and plunge his tongue inside.

Naruto's hands were pushing weakly against his chest, but Sasuke was too driven by pent up rage and lust to be deterred by the light whimpers escaping the blonde.

While one hand remained behind the blonde's head, keeping his mouth in place, Sasuke's other hand roamed down until it found the front of Naruto's pants. He started to pull down the zipper.

Naruto's eyes snapped open and with newfound strength he shoved himself away from the raven with a shout.

"No!"

Sasuke stumbled and fell to his ass on the mossy ground. He glared up at the panting blonde. A part of his brain noted how beautiful Naruto looked when he was flustered and breathless.

"Why the fuck not? You do it for every other motherfucker that asks! Fuck, you even go to them sometimes! But you won't do it with me? Why not? Fuck, Neji gets it, Kiba gets it. Christ I know that even Shikamaru's fucked you once! But I can't? What's so different about me, huh? Are you too good for me or something?" he was yelling, his throat was beginning to hurt. Naruto watched him, various emotions swimming in those blue eyes. The most noticeable, though, were anger and hurt and something that Sasuke couldn't quite place.

"Y-you're wrong, Sasuke." Naruto mumbled. Sasuke let out a hysterical laugh.

"Oh? What, did I miss someone? Are there many more patrons on your 'allow-to-fuck-me' list? Is Kakashi on there? How about Gaara, hm? Or maybe Shino, Lee and Chouji? Do they get to fuck you whenever they wish too? Or are there certain requirements for you to be their slut?"

He...hadn't meant to say that. He regretted it as soon as the words left his mouth.

In an instant he saw Naruto's face fall, hurt displayed on his now open features. His shoulder sagged slightly as he stared with shimmering blue eyes at the raven on the ground.

"N-Naruto I –"

"Is that what you think of me? A slut? Some low-life bitch you just gives himself up for kicks?"

"N-no...I...I didn't mean..."

"Then what did you mean, huh Sasuke? Because you're a man who speaks his fucking mind, so if you say something, then you obviously fucking mean it!" Naruto screeched, a few tears falling down his face. He was hurt deeply by the raven's words.

"N-Naruto...I'm so-"

"Don't even say it!"

"But-"

"You want to know why I've never approached you or let you do anything to me?" Naruto snarled. Sasuke grew silent, watching his blonde teammate carefully.

"It's because I didn't want to just be some slut for you to use! I didn't want our encounter to be nothing more than a free-fuck to relieve stress! All those other times were empty. I felt nothing in them! They meant nothing to me! I hardly even remember half of them because of how meaningless they were! But I didn't want _you_ to be meaningless! I didn't want to lay with you unless...unless there was more to it. Unless there was emotion behind it." Naruto's voice had died down to a low whisper, his eyes trained on the ground as tears fell flowed freely.

Sasuke was stunned, his mouth agape as he stared at Naruto. The blonde...had feelings for him?

"Dammit, Sasuke..." Naruto sobbed. "I-I love you, you fucking asshole!" he broke down, falling to his knees and sobbing into his hands.

Sasuke swallowed thickly, his own eyes shining with tears. He crawled over to where the blonde knelt and wrapped his arms around him. Burying his nose into the blonde hair he whispered soothing words in an attempt to calm the blonde down.

"I'm so sorry, Naruto."

"I-I really love you, you f-fuck! B-but you w-were always so c-cold, so I d-didn't say anything! I didn't w-want to ruin whatever friendship we h-had left. And t-then when we joined ANBU, they said it w-was normal. I just went along w-with it! Even though I've known that some of them are using me!"

Naruto sobbed a bit harder. He had been bottling everything up, and now he was letting months upon months upon fucking years of emotion go.

Sasuke held him tighter.

"I'm so, so sorry, Naru. If I'd only noticed sooner, none of this would've happened. It's so fucking ironic, though. You say you kept quiet to keep our friendship? Well, I thought the exact same thing!" he chuckled.

Naruto stiffened, slowly raising his head to look into Sasuke's onyx eyes.

"W-what do you mean?" he hiccupped. Sasuke smiled and leant down, placing a gentle kiss on the soft lips. When he pulled back, Naruto's eyes had drifted shut.

Sasuke used a thumb to wipe away the tears that had gathered in the corner of the blonde's eyes. When he was finished, Naruto opened his eyes.

"I mean that I've been in love with you for a very long time." Sasuke whispered.

Naruto's eyes widened so much they looked ready to fall out of his head. Sasuke smiled down at the bewildered expression before placing a chaste kiss on the gaping mouth.

"Keep it up, dobe. I'm sure you'll catch some flies in no time."

Naruto snapped his mouth shut, staring at Sasuke nervously.

"Are you kidding?" he murmured.

"What?"

"Are you kidding with me? Are you only saying this stuff to try and get me to cheer up? Because I'm not joking, teme. This is serious for me-mmph!"

Sasuke found that kisses were a great way to silence the loud mouthed blonde. He sucked on Naruto's lower lip greedily until he was allowed entrance, at which he eagerly slid his tongue inside to stroke the blonde's.

Naruto moaned as his mouth was explored by that sinful appendage belonging to the raven. His hands came up to thread through Sasuke's hair and he tilted his head slightly to deepen the kiss.

After a long moment of making out, they pulled apart to breathe, a thin trail of saliva connecting their mouths before snapping.

Sasuke leant forwards and sucked on the blonde's pulse, relishing in the mewls that came from him.

"S'uke!" Naruto moaned, tilting his head as Sasuke sucked harder. His body was getting so hot, his breaths came out in steamy clouds. He felt Sasuke's hand travel lower until it was holding his ass firmly. He couldn't help but giggle when Sasuke gave it a squeeze, but the giggle turned to a small gasp when pain shot up his spine. He pulled away from Sasuke, his face red with shame and embarrassment.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked, more than a little disappointed at the lost contact. Naruto looked at the ground.

"I...we can't do anything tonight." He said. Sasuke furrowed his brows.

"Why not? It won't be emotionless! Fuck, I won't be surprised if I start crying from happiness halfway through." He joked. Naruto smiled, but shook his head.

"I want to. Really, I do. But...I'm...still really...sore.." he trailed off, his face growing darker.

Sasuke blinked, realization washing over him. He growled.

"Fucking Kiba. I'll get him for this."

"He didn't mean to. If I'd known we were going to confess, I wouldn't have done it with him."

"If you had known about my feelings, you wouldn't have done it with anyone before." Sasuke stated. Naruto laughed and nodded.

"You're right. I wouldn't have."

"Good. Because if you did, I would've killed them and then kicked your ass before pounding it into a mattress." Sasuke smirked at the small 'eep' he received.

After a long moment of making out in the middle of the clearing, they decided to head back.

Upon arriving at the hut however, they were surprised to find it empty. On the table in the middle of the room was a note, a small bottle of liquid and a small paper bag.

Sasuke walked over to read the note while Naruto called out. He picked it up, his eyes widening as he read each line.

"What's it say?" Naruto asked. Sasuke cleared his throat and read it out loud.

"_Dear Naruto and Sasuke._

_We have already set out for our next mission. Naruto, you have time off to recuperate, and Sasuke, you have time to cool off. We shall be back by nightfall._

_Yamato."_

"Whoa, so he just up and left with the others? How rude!" Naruto exclaimed, but Sasuke was too busy reading the small, hastily written P.S messages at the bottom.

"Dobe, it's not finished. There's more."

"Really? What else?"

Sasuke smirked as he read the last messages out loud.

"_Dear Foxy and Duck-butt head._

_Sorry for being a pain in your ass (literally in Naruto's case). Sai explained why you were so pissed, Sasuke. You're an idiot for not talking about it sooner. For that, I'm going to kick you later. But in the meantime, I left some of Hinata's amazing healing ointment. It can take away pain for a long time. It might be useful for blondie. Just try not to be too much of a pain in the ass (We don't want Naruto losing the ability to shit now do we?)_

_Lots of love, Kiba!_

_Naruto and Sasuke._

_You guys are so fucking troublesome._

_But best wishes anyway._

_Don't break my bench._

_Shikamaru._

_To Naruto and Sasuke._

_I have to say, Uchiha, it's about fucking time. I thought you'd never come out with your feelings unless I showed you how much time you were wasting. But, now I'm glad to see you've sorted it all out. Yes, I was watching with my Byakugan, so I know everything. Good luck. _

_The contents of the paper bag should come in handy. You may thank me later._

_Love to Naruto, (not Sasuke) Neji._

_Dear Sasuke and Naruto._

_I'm glad to see that you have finally confessed your feelings and resolved the issues. I convinced our beloved captain to give you guys a break. Put it to good use. (I'm sure Naruto's got practice in that field.)_

_Oh, and Sasuke? Later on you must tell me just how dickless Naruto really is. Thanks._

_Sai."_

"I'll kill that fucker."

"Calm down dobe. There's a bit more."

"_Uzumaki and Uchiha._

_Well, gee, good luck you two. Happy for you._

_Ishizeki._

_Woot! You go guys! Give me the details later, okay?_

_Gaku._

_Ignore Gaku. He's a pervert. Anyway, I'm happy for you two and good luck in the future. By the way, be careful of that paper bag. I'm not sure what Hyuuga put in there, but he was grinning perversely as he did so. Just letting you know._

_Also, please clean up after yourselves. The bathroom has a shower and plenty of tissues._

_Natsuhi."_

Sasuke and Naruto looked at the bag for a moment before Naruto tentatively opened it and peered inside.

"Holy shit!" he screeched, jumping back as if he'd been burned. Sasuke dropped the note and peered into the bag as well. What he saw made him laugh.

"That sly prick." He snorted, reaching inside and pulling out the scented lube, condoms and edible body gel.

Naruto was staring at the items as if they were vicious snakes ready to lunge.

"When in the hell did he get those things?" he sputtered, pointing at the gel and lube. Sasuke shrugged, placing the items down and picking up the ointment from Kiba. He held it out to the blonde.

"Here, use this."

"Why?"

"Because, we've got until sunset. And I'm more than willing to follow everyone's advice." The raven replied. Naruto went red, but reached out and took the ointment before retreating into the bathroom.

"I'll be out soon." He called through the door. Sasuke smirked and turned back to the table, his eyes lingering on the body gel.

"Damn you, Hyuuga. You've always got a plan." He muttered, but he couldn't hide the mirth in his voice.

Somewhere far off, Neji sneezed before smirking to himself, sure that his little gift was appreciated.

"Naruto, you okay in there?" Sasuke asked, knocking lightly on the door. He was answered with a slight moan that sent shivers running down his spine.

"Naru?" he slowly started opening the door and peeked his head inside.

H almost died with blood loss at the sight.

"Ah...S-sasuke, I t-told you n-not to come i-in!" Naruto panted. He was standing near the shower, almost completely naked except for his thin black undershirt and arm guards. His left arm was braced against the wall to keep himself steady. His right hand, however was reaching behind him.

The little bottle of ointment sat, opened, on the sink.

Sasuke found his breathing increase as he watched Naruto finger himself as he applied the ointment to his sensitive muscles. Naruto's face was flushed and he was breathing heavily, his blue eyes glazed over as he glared at Sasuke over his shoulder.

"G-get..haa...out!"

"No." Sasuke stated, walking into the room and closing the door lightly behind him. He walked over to Naruto and yanked the blonde's hand away.

"Ah! What are you doing, teme? I'm trying to put the ointment on!" Naruto growled. Sasuke leant forward, placing a chaste kiss on the pink lips. He removed his gloves and grabbed the ointment, dipping three fingers into the substance. It was the type that would sink into the skin almost instantly.

So that's why Neji left the lube. He must've known they couldn't use this.

Sasuke refocused his attention on the blonde's ass, noticing with a growl the small bruises lining the hips from Kiba earlier.

He pressed up against Naruto, slipping one finger in and moving it over the muscles carefully. Naruto moaned and arched his back a bit at the intrusion. Sasuke worked that single finger for a few seconds before adding the other two at once. He started pumping them, rubbing the ointment in and stretching the blonde at the same time.

Naruto was panting harshly, his fingers scratching along the wall. Short moans escaped him often, and soon he was moving to meet the thrusts of Sasuke's fingers.

When he saw the blonde meeting him, Sasuke removed his fingers and turned the blonde around. He claimed the parted lips in a strong kiss, sliding his tongue over Naruto's and tasting that special taste that was only his.

Naruto slung his arms around Sasuke neck, tilting his head so as to deepen the kiss. Sasuke reached down and grabbed his thigh, pulling until Naruto's leg was wrapped around his waist. He did the same with the other leg before reaching around and grabbing the blonde's ass to support him. He inwardly smiled when Naruto didn't flinch away in pain.

He would have to thank Hinata and Kiba later.

"S'uke...I need you!" Naruto whined, licking a long trail up Sasuke's jaw. The raven shuddered at the raw need in that voice and soon they were ambling through the door. Sasuke pressed him down on the table, grinding his hips into Naruto's and moaning along with the blonde as their erections pressed against each other. With great skill, Sasuke used one hand to blindly grab the bottle of lube and pour some onto his finger. He set about slicking up the blonde's entrance and was enchanted with the way Naruto arched and moaned out.

"Nngh! I-it feels...different from..Ah!...any l-lube I've u-used b-oh god!- before!"

Sasuke looked down at the bottle and noted it seemed to have a few, special chakra features.

He would definitely thank Neji later.

It was about then that Sasuke decided he had too many clothes. With almost inhuman speed, even for a ninja, he ripped his pants off, thanking whatever higher force had helped him decide to go commando that day.

He stepped back, examining the blonde in all his glory before him with a lusty smirk.

"God, you're so hot."

"T-teme...hurry it up." Naruto breathed his blue eyes dark with lust and need.

Sasuke poured some lube onto his throbbing cock and smeared it. He groaned at the strange sensation that came from the gooey substance. Whatever chakra infusion was used was fucking good!

While he pumped himself a bit he leant over and licked the tip of Naruto's erection before taking the head into his mouth and sucking.

Naruto moaned loudly, throwing his head back as Sasuke sucked harder.

After a minute or so, he reached down and yanked on Sasuke's hair, efficiently getting the male to look up.

"Stop playing around!" he hissed.

Sasuke smirked and leant forwards to claim Naruto's lips in a heated kiss. While the blonde was distracted he positioned himself and pushed in with one thrust.

"AAH!" Naruto screamed as he was filled with Sasuke's engorged flesh. He could feel it throbbing inside him and the warmth was unbearable, it left him totally breathless.

Sasuke used all of his willpower to stop himself from thrusting into that tight heat right there. He didn't want to hurt Naruto, so he grit his teeth and stayed still. After a moment of panting, groaning and twitching, Naruto nodded his head.

"M-move. Oh god, move now!"

Sasuke pulled back until only the head was left in, before ramming forwards and repeating he motion. Naruto screamed as Sasuke hit his prostate with each thrust, his arms wrapping around Sasuke's shoulders while his legs wrapped around the raven's waist in an attempt to keep him as close as possible.

The room was so hot, their breaths came out in puffs of steam as they moved together. Moans, grunts and short, sharp cries of pleasure filled the once silent air, and the occasional creak from the table joined in.

"Ah! S'uke...yes! Oh god. Ah!" Naruto thrashed his head as his senses were overloaded with pleasure. He shivered as Sasuke licked a trail up his neck while still maintaining a steady pace.

Their mouths met in a sloppy kiss before Naruto arched, screaming out Sasuke's name as he emptied himself over their naked stomachs. Sasuke groaned as the blonde's inner walls clamped down around him, and two thrusts later he was spilling his load inside the heat.

They lay there, half on the table trying to catch their breath after what they felt was one of the best orgasms they'd ever experienced.

When he found some semblance of strength again, Sasuke carefully pulled out of Naruto. He lifted the exhausted blonde and carried him to one of the benches before setting them both down.

Naruto curled up against him, nuzzling his face into the raven's pale chest. He hummed contentedly.

"Every time I was with another, I never stuck around. It was always business." He murmured. Sasuke stroked Naruto's hair slowly, sensually. He pecked the crown of the blonde head and smiled.

"I always imagined that you were a cuddler." He said.

At first Naruto giggled, but then it turned into a chuckle, and then soon he was full out laughing. Sasuke found himself joining in, his eyes closing in mirth.

Once he'd calmed down, however, his eyes landed on the small tube of edible body gel.

He smirked.

"Hey, Naru?"

"Hm?"

"Ready for round two?"

"Huh? Why?"

"Well, we've got a lot of time to make up for. And it would be rude to let those lovely gifts go to waste."

"Ah, wait a minute Sasu-...No! W-wait! Bastard! AH! N-not there! Ah...Ngh! S-sasuke! Oh...AAAH!"

* * *

_In the world of ANBU, there are many unspoken things._

"Well, that was a rather easy mission, wasn't it Sai?"

"Yes indeed. But I was a bit distracted."

"Oh? By what?"

"Well,...I was thinking about how Naruto and Sasuke were doing."

"...Ah."

_Rules, warnings and beliefs that are known instinctually._

"Okay then, there's the hut."

"..Should we knock first?"

"Nah, it'll be fine. Let's just go right –"

"AAAAH! SASUKE!"

"..."

"...What were you saying, Kiba?"

"...shut up Sai."

'_When Uchiha and Uzumaki are alone in a room, never barge in without making your presence known in advance.' A rule to help keep traumatisation low._

"Hey there guys. So, you two had fun, I take it?"

"Hn."

"Holy shit Naruto! You look exhausted! Here, let me help you..."

"No, wait Kiba! Don't –"

"OUCH! WHAT THE FUCK SASUKE? What was that for?"

"Hands off, Inuzuka."

"...Huh?"

"Ah. The possessive type. I can't say I'm surprised."

'_Anyone who lays a hand on Uzumaki while in the presence of Uchiha will be severely punished by said Uchiha for violation of property ownership.' A warning that helps keep one's limbs attached to their body._

"Hey look! Yamato's team is back!"

"Hm? Is that Sasuke and Naruto? They're a couple now?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, you're right!"

"Well, it's about time, eh guys?"

"Yeah. Those two were a right fit from the start. I was wondering when they'd get together."

"Guess this means that our favourite blonde is off the market now."

"Yeah. I'm happy for them, though."

"Yeah."

"Mm."

'_Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke are the most perfect match one has seen in the ANBU and shinobi world.' An unspoken belief that has even reached the world beyond the ANBU._

"Hey, Sasuke?"

"Yes?"

_There are many unspoken things in the world of ANBU._

"...I love you."

"...I love you too, Naruto."

_But sometimes, it is something that does not need to remain a secret.

* * *

_**So there you have it. I know, completely random, isn't it? But hey, randomess gives birth to new stories, so YAY!**

**Reviews would be awesome, and everyone likes awesome things, so be awesome and awesomely review to join the awesomeness! **

**Pressed the button?**

**...Awesome.  
**


End file.
